


Tidakkah kamu lelah menyendiri?

by yoonagi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda (Video Game 1986), Zelda II: The Adventure of Link
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Hyrule (Linked Universe)-centric, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), POV Second Person, Prose Poem, Short
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonagi/pseuds/yoonagi
Summary: Hylia menguncimu di kamar yang sepi.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Tidakkah kamu lelah menyendiri?

Hylia menguncimu di kamar yang sepi.

Di dalamnya ada desis ular berbisa, sumbu lentera yang kesepian sebab tak pernah bersua percik iluminasi, mungkin ada beberapa tangkai tapak kuda (kamu bisa mencium aromanya; _bercampur darah dan keringat dan magi hitam terselimut gegana_ ). Mungkin一kamu sekadar menebak-nebak lantaran matamu tak temukan apa-apa selain gelita dari balik pintu yang terkunci. Sesekali, punggung tanganmu memancarkan binar keemasan yang lebih redup dari bintang milik konstelasi terjauh sekalipun一dahulu seisi langit terpetakan di sana, hingga suatu hari kamu terbangun lalu temukan mereka berpindah membentuk segitiga. Katanya, kamu bukan lagi begajulan yang butuh bantuan peta di punggung tangan; kamu sudah jadi pahlawan.

Mereka tak pernah peringatkan bahwa hidupmu akan jadi sebegini dekat dengan kelam, bahwa langit malam pun tiba-tiba enggan berpendar kala kamu menengok ke atas.

Ah, seharusnya kamu simpan korek api di saku baju. Kamu selalu lupa untuk membawa satu, atau mereka yang selalu jatuh terinjak sepatu. Lagi pula, kamu tak punya seorangpun untuk mengingatkanmu. Mau pahlawan atau bukan, kamu tetap sendirian (dan akan selalu sendirian).

_Tak apa-apa_ , bisik pendar keemasan itu. Sinarnya malu-malu menerangi dinding kamar yang dibangun dari pecahan batu, lantai kamar yang subur ditumbuhi rumput dan ilalang setinggi betismu. Kamu pikir, berapa kali sudah kamu terus mendengar ucapan itu? Sampai saat ini kamu mulai ragu apakah itu memang berasal dari planisfer di punggung tanganmu, atau jangan-jangan cuma akal-akalan kepala yang lupa rasanya tidur tanpa bayang-bayang mimpi buruk?

(Yang manapun tak masalah)

Kamu sudah terbiasa. Dengan ular-ular yang mendesis di pojokan, hantu yang tiba-tiba mengagetkanmu dari belakang, lentera yang tak pernah dinyalakan, dengan gelap dan suara hela napasmu sendiri serta mimpi-mimpi serupa dunia yang tampak seandainya kenop pintu berhasil diputar.

_Suatu hari, kamu pernah bermimpi tentang pasir pantai dan biru angkasa. Seorang pemuda menunggumu di balik pintu dengan tangan terulur, rambut pirangnya disisir angin, bibirnya tak sunggingkan senyum一namun kamu dapati netranya mengerling penuh harap. Ia panggil namamu; atau sebutkan namanya sendiri. Keduanya terdengar sama. Kamu tak sempat bertanya mana yang benar, sebab detik berikutnya matamu kembali terpejam._


End file.
